The invention relates to propeller protectors for marine drives.
Propeller protectors are known in the art, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,374, 2,470,874, 4,235,183, 4,445,452, 4,565,533, 4,637,801, and 4,680,017.
The present invention provides a particularly simple and effective propeller protector which may be added to a conventional marine drive.